


I'll Be Here

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Happy Niall, I'll Be Here, M/M, niall and harry are only minor at the end, then happy niall again, then sad niall, we all want happy niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: This is based from a song called "I'll Be Here' from Ordinary Days. It's a beautiful song and every time i hear it i can't help but cry but I also couldn't help but form a one shot from it, so please if you want to get the full effect, look up the song and listen to it either beforehand or during reading this.Enjoy !!





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> All these one shots are also from my Wattpad @-geminiall
> 
> Enjoy :-)
> 
>  
> 
> edit: if you want to listen, here’s the link for the song ! https://g.co/kgs/CqQ6kk

Niall and Liam met during a particularly cold winter's day. The snow was falling softly from the sky and the ground was covered in a shiny layer of ice. 

Niall was on his way home from doing his food shopping, bundled up in a t-shirt, jumper, thick wooly coat, jeans, thermal socks, boots and complete with wooly hat, scarf and gloves, when he spotted him - it was hard not to really. A tall, brown haired male who was wearing a thick brown coat and chunky boots, went flying through the air and landed with a thump on the cold unforgiving slippery ground in front of Niall, the bags of food in his arms also flying and spilling out everywhere.

He lay there for a second not moving and Niall thought he was unconscious but then he groaned and rubbed his head with his hand so Niall took this as an incentive to move towards him,

"Um, are you- are you ok?" He got out, his voice shaky from the freezing weather. 

The man looked up to see who was talking to him and swore he was dead - that was the only way you saw angels right?

"Uh, y-yeah, sorry, yeah I'm fine. Just a bruised ego more than anything" he laughed, slowly standing up and brushing himself off, wincing as he brushed over the back of the tops of his legs, "ok, maybe a bruised bottom as well"

Niall let out a little chuckle, bending down to help this mysterious man collect his groceries, "here you are" he said, offering the man a friendly smile as he passed the box of Fruit Loops that had landed three feet to the left of him as he fell.

The man took them but continued to stare at Niall as he did so, "you have a beautiful smile" he complimented.

Not expecting a comment like that, Niall spluttered as his cheeks blushed red (he was glad it was cold and his face was already flushed from the chill), "um thank you" he mumbled, shoving his glove covered hands into his pockets. He started to back away once the man had all his groceries in the bags once again (apart from the eggs; they were now in eggy heaven), but he only just turned around when the man called out to him,

"Hey!" Niall turned around to face him once again, eyebrows raised in question, "whatcha doing tomorrow?"

Needless to say, Niall didn't expect that even more than the compliment, so didn't have an answer before the stranger carried on,

"Because I'll be here, at the corner of Bleaker and Mercer tomorrow at 7. If you want to meet up, I'll be waiting right here, and in case there are two fellas waiting for you, my name's Liam."

And then he left.

Niall was bewildered. Never had anything like that happened to him before. He debated with himself - should he go? Should he not? 

He decided yes. Really just to see if this man would show up.

And he did. There he was, waiting right where he said he would be, hands stuffed into his coat and Niall could see the cold air leaving his lips as he breathed in and out.

Niall walked over to him and made his presence known to this ma-  _Liam_. He held out his hand wordlessly, as the blonde just stared at it and back at Liam's face several times, "I'm taking you to dinner, silly." He told him, like it was obvious, "come on." And with that Niall placed his gloved hand into the larger one and they made their way down the street towards the warm, cosy feeling restaurant, and Niall would be lying if he said he didn't have a wonderful time. Liam was so lovely and funny and he wasn't shy on the compliments - Niall was pretty sure his face was permanently red the entire time.

Once the meal was over, they made their way back down the street, hand in hand, before Liam made the rash decision to lean over and kiss Niall's bright red and cold lips, surprising the blonde. It was just a small peck but they both could already feel the connection from it. 

A week later and after a second date to the theatre and a third date spent as a cosy day at Niall's house just drinking hot chocolate and watching movies all day, they became official. Liam was so infatuated with the blonde who picked up his Fruit Loops a week ago.

Things had been amazing and before they knew it, 8 or 9 months had gone by when one day Liam suddenly came bounding into the kitchen where Niall was baking cookies and said, "Hey"

Making him jump, Niall turned around and replied, "hey"

"Whatcha doing the rest of your life?"

And before Niall could answer this seemingly odd question, Liam bent down on one knee and said, "because I'll be here, right beside you as long as you want me to be. There's no question.   
There is nothing I've wanted so much in my life. This might sound immature but I'm totally sure you're the one."

Niall was shocked, a tear (or two.... Or three) slipping down his cheeks, not expecting that, ever.

They didn't waste any time and only a few months later in September, they were married. Their friends and family surrounding them and  Liam's friends who happened to be in a band, played their first dance and the rest of the music for the night.

Once they were back from their honeymoon, they decided to buy an apartment together, not too far from the corner where they first met. 

They were happy and content and started to talk about their future like pets, and kids.

Before they knew it, a year had gone by and they were celebrating their 1 year anniversary. They'd both decided to take the day off to spend it together but Liam had gotten a phone call saying he was needed urgently, so after an apology to Niall saying he'd be back in a hour or two, Liam left in their little red car they shared. Niall wasn't mad, he knew Liam's job was demanding and he was lucky to even be agreed the day off in the first place. So as a special treat for when Liam arrived home, Niall walked down the road to their favourite bakery and picked up their favourite cakes.

As he was walking back, he noticed a lot of people gathering around an intersection of the road up ahead, and being the curious guy he is, decided to take a look. Upon reaching the scene, he wished he hasn't been so curious. 

Because there, behind the police tape, in a crumpled mess, smoke leaving the bonnet, was the very familiar little red car that both he and Liam had shared.

He overheard murmurings from passersby saying that the guy driving had already been rushed to hospital... But it didn't look good. 

Niall ran home, with worried tears in his eyes as he slammed open the door and saw that their home phone had 1 new message on the answering machine. Hesitantly, Niall pressed the button and although it was weak, and confirmed Niall's fears, there whispering obviously in pain, he could hear the pained voice of his lover, _"i love you so much"._  
  


6 months later and Niall was out doing his weekly shop. Even doing this simple task was hard at first because of course, this was how he and Liam met in the first place. But slowly, he got a little better and after an intervention from his mother, telling him Liam wouldn't want him moping about like this, Niall eventually got his life back together again albeit not entirely the same.

As he was walking home, bags in hand, a strange thing happened. 

A sudden storm made of papers fell down from the sky. And as Niall saw him lying there on the ground, he started to cry. It was such a familiar scene. 

After calming down a little, he swore heard, clear as day, Liam whispering to him,  
_"Hey, you're allowed to move on. It's okay._

_Because I'll be here even if you decide to get rid of my favorite sweater. Even if you go out on my birthday this year instead of staying at home letting all of life's moments pass by._  
_You don't have to cry.'_  
_Because I'll be here when you start going back to the places we went to together. When you take off my ring and you let yourself smile._  
_When you meet someone handsome and patient and true. When he says that he wants to be married to you. When you call him one night and he meets you downtown._  
_When you finally answer him yes."_

"Yes"

Niall said, softly.

"Yes,  _Harry_ , I will marry you."

Harry beamed as he got up from the ground brushing off his dusty knee as he kissed Niall's lips and embraced him in a tight hug, muttering his 'thanks you's' and 'I love you's' into the blonde's ear and Niall smiled as he heard Liam whisper " _congrats_ " in his ear. 

Niall smiled because finally,  _finally_ , he was able to tell Harry that he'll be there.


End file.
